The Moments In Between
by Ibaraz
Summary: I've decided to try my hand at a series of one-shots and a few 'missing moments' from the show. This may only follow canon, but maybe not down the line. Regardless the main focus will be Olicity (romantic or not) and Team Arrow (mainly Diggle, Felicity & Oliver). It's a humble attempt at exploring the relationships that create the true heart of the show (in my opinion).
1. From Russia With Disdain

_A/N: I couldn't resist... I told myself over and over that I wouldn't go there, but Olicity is quite addictive, you know. Before I knew it, my muse got ideas and my fingers were flying across the keyboards. This will mainly be one-shots (possibly related to each other) about or including Felicity and Oliver (not always in a romantic capacity). Sometimes I may follow what's canon, other times not. They are one-shots and therefore the rules of the show doesn't have to apply. I could be game for requests. _

_Spoilers: Post-2x06_

_Synopsis: Felicity and Isabel clash after the 'business trip' to Russia in 2x06._

* * *

**From Russia With Disdain**

"Any chance of a cup of coffee today, Ms Smoak?"

Felicity snorted as she leaned down and pressed the button on the high-tech intercom that rested on her desk. "_No_."

She glanced up through the glass walls of the office and saw her boss and his personal driver (to refer to them as such still felt more than a little laughable to her) smile back at her with genuine affection. The men were standing by the desk at the other end of the big office and were _supposed_ to be discussing their curricular activities for the night, not take a jab at her secretarial status. She fixed them with an halfhearted glare before she walked back around her desk, sank into her own seat and got to work.

She'd barely been at it fifteen minutes when suddenly the slender frame of Isabel Rochev stepped into her office as if she owned the place. Technically she _did_ own half the place, but certainly not this part of Queen Consolidated.

Felicity jumped out of her seat and flew forward as Isabel reached for the door handle to Oliver's office without even explaining her urgent business. The brunette wore a skin-tight, red number that managed to exude both confidence and sex-appeal. It also made her look like the Devil's Advocate, a title Felicity was sure she actually possessed in secret, along with other less flattering names. Well, maybe not so secret, judging by her frosty surface and crude behavior towards anyone that wasn't Isabel Rochev.

"I'm sorry, Ms Rochev. Mr Queen is busy at the moment."

Isabel stopped and exhaled slowly as she turned to face the executive assistant. Something dark flashed in her eyes and Felicity could tell the other woman was in no mood to talk to her. Felicity hadn't particularly been Ms Rochev's biggest fan before the little trip to Russia, but ever since getting back from abroad, knowing what had transpired between Isabel and Oliver… Well, they were still stuck between a rock and a hard place. If anything, their rocky acquaintance was worse than ever. Felicity wasn't entirely sure what the other woman had to be mad about, though. It had been Isabel, after all, who'd gotten to jump into bed with the ever-so-fit and undeniably handsome Oliver Queen. Not that Felicity had noticed. No. No...

Isabel shrugged her eyebrows. "He is?"

"He is," the blonde nodded and stuttered, "I-I mean he's with his personal driver going over Mr Queen's schedule for the week. It'll only take another minute. You can wait, if you like."

The option seemed about as pleasant as a colonoscopy as the other woman grimly smiled. "… Then I'll wait."

Felicity mirrored the grimace as she waved towards one of the chairs by the wall, but Isabel walked over and gracefully sat down on the chair just opposite her desk.

The blonde woman felt her irritation reach new heights as she glanced down at the back of the woman's head. This was going to be one of _those _days, then. She really wasn't in the mood for trying to work while the Russian bitch sat judging her from the other side of the small desk. She knew looks couldn't kill, but didn't really feel like taking the risk with this particular woman. If anyone could suddenly sprout killer glares, it would have to be that woman.

Felicity suppressed her annoyance as she walked around her desk. Without a word, she sank into her own chair and set to business. Most of her focus was spent on trying to ignore the other woman and she was only half-aware of exactly what meetings she was filling Oliver's schedule with for the coming weeks. She'd have to go over it all again later.

"What was it?" Isabel drawled all the sudden.

Felicity jumped at the unexpected sound and her hands hit the table top as she turned from her computer. "… Wh-what was what?"

"What _skill set_ brought you out of the IT department and into Oliver's office?"

The blonde woman could barely put a lid on her suppressed anger as she saw the unspoken question simmer brazenly in Isabel's eyes. The nerve of that Class A-bitch…

Felicity shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Isabel retorted in lightning speed.

The blonde nodded slowly as she focused on keeping her breathing slow and controlled. The last thing she needed was to fly off the handle with this woman.

"Well…? What was it?"

"Mr Queen and I are _not _involved."

The brunette's smirk was anything but kind when she said in a cheerful voice, "Oh, he told me that."

"He did? I mean, of course he did. 'Cause it's true," Felicity inclined her head and bit down on her bottom lip to control her tongue. "Listen, I'm not in love with-"

"Yes, you are."

That was the last drop and the executive assistant lost herself to the irritation as she furiously babbled, "You know what? My feelings for Ol-_Mr Queen_ are irrelevant. Not that I have any. Of course I don't. I mean: I'm good at what I do regardless. In fact, I've been told I'm remarkable. And I am. I mean at my _day job_! Of course I'd mean my day job… it's not like I have a night job. Or sex! ... _Gah_! I mean: I wasn't _referring_ to sex. Though, I also quite enjoy- _Ehm._ I do my job here at Queen Consolidated and I go above and beyond what is expected of me as his executive assistant. Do you know who upgraded the computer system on this floor last week? Here's a hint: It wasn't _your_ executive assistant. I'm a hard worker who's good at what I do, and that's how I got to this point."

Isabel leaned back in her seat and seemed like a lion prepared to pounce on her weaker prey as her eyes held the other woman's captive. "No, you didn't," the brunette said and Felicity momentarily lost her momentum. The other woman slid one leg over the other and leaned forward as a playful streak flashed by in her chocolate colored eyes. "An IT geek does _not _become an executive assistant due to merit. That's not how the world turns. And Oliver Queen doesn't strike me as the kind of man who keeps a lovesick kitten around if he feels nothing for her. Which is why it puzzles me."

Felicity snorted and crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced into the office beside her own. Oliver and John were seated on opposite sides of the big desk of the CEO, looking down intently at something on the table surface between them, neither one seeming deep in conversation. Then again, the two of them had developed a wordless form of communication that came especially in handy during their night job.

The blonde turned back to her opponent and tiredly huffed, "That's rich coming from-"

"-Your superior."

"-someone who had a drunken one night stand with him in Russia."

Her small office fell into an uncomfortable silence as Felicity's mind registered her own words… _Oh._ If only she'd registered that warning tone before opening her big mouth that always got her into trouble. Isabel's gaze was unwavering and freakishly unblinking as they glared across the abyss at the blonde woman. Seriously, didn't she need to moisten her eyeballs? Maybe she literally was the Devil, after all...

The intercom suddenly boomed with a carefree, familiar voice, "You can send in Ms Rochev now, Ms Smoak. Mr Diggle and I are done."

Felicity froze and slowly turned her head to glance inside her boss' office. He was smiling encouragingly with a flawless mask and the other man had just risen from his own seat. Oliver waved a hand to indicate she could follow his order and the blonde nodded distantly as she pressed the right button and replied, "… Yes, Mr Queen."

She cleared her throat and exhaled inconspicuously before facing the brunette before her. Felicity was surprised to see that the daggers in Isabel's eyes were less visible than before.

With a hint of smirk (was the woman possible of joy, after all?), Isabel rose from her seat and then breathed, "Looks like the kitten has claws, after all…"

Without another word, the Class A-Bitch turned on her 6-inch heels and stomped into Oliver's office. Felicity sank back into her chair as Diggle stepped out to join her and closed the door to the CEO's office behind him. He pocketed his hands in his suit pants and an amused grin graced his lips as he slowly strolled over to her.

The woman felt her shoulders slump and she tried to swirl her chair so that it faced away from the office, suddenly hating the glass walls that separated them. Her shame was too visible to Oliver and she'd rather he didn't see her like this. Then again, it was probably too little too late. Her eyes hesitantly met her friend's. She swallowed heavily and voiced the scenario of her worst nightmare come true, "The intercom was on the entire time, wasn't it?"

John nodded. "Yep."

Felicity wanted to sink through the floor, not caring about the fact that they were almost at the top of the building and such a fall could kill her. "Oh God… I just lost my day job, didn't I?"

John chuckled as he saw his friend's cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson to match her lipstick. "I don't know about that. Come on. Let's take a coffee break while the two of them jabber. On me."

"It better be since I'll be unemployed soon enough," Felicity muttered before she inhaled deeply. As she exhaled, she sat up straight even though she felt a new level of fatigue enter her battle-worn body. "You know what, I probably shouldn't. I don't want that... _woman_ thinking she got to me. That she won. I'll stay and wait this one out."

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later, Isabel Rochev left the CEO's office in the company of the suit-clad man himself. Neither of them threw her as much as a glance, and Felicity was grateful for it as she released a breath she hadn't been aware of holding the second they were out the door.

Free of her demons, she set to proper work and was soon engrossed at it. She was so absorbed that she jumped in her seat when a coffee cup suddenly was set down atop the desk before her. She frowned down at it for a second before her eyes traveled up the length of the grey sleeve attached to the arm holding the cup. Her eyes traveled past the creamy skin of the man's neck and his short scruff before they met his expressive blue eyes. Oliver had his infamous smirk to his gaze that didn't quite translate to the rest of his face. She didn't quite like that expression, since she'd learned it could have many meanings depending on his mood.

"_One_," he said calmly and stepped back.

"Eh?" Felicity called out and the man stopped a few feet from the door to his office and turned to face her once more. She pointed down at the cup and searched for the right words, "Are you sure you're not doing that wrong?"

"No, pretty sure it's right," he shrugged as if it was no strange deal for the CEO of the company to bring his secretary a cup of coffee. The woman could only frown across the space that divided them as he took a hesitant step towards her. "And, Felicity? You _are _remarkable."

"I know. I mean, you've said that before. I didn't mean to blow my own trumpet… which is a weird saying now that I think about it. I mean, it implies that you would blow someone else's trumpet and really that's kind of weird and a little bit icky if you take it literally."

"_Felicity_."

She cleared her throat and smiled apologetically. "Thank you. And I know you overheard earlier, so… I'm sorry."

The man simply nodded his head, as if the Shakespearean battle of wits between his business partner and executive assistant hadn't been out of order either. Instead something flashed by in his eyes and his forehead burrowed with a touch of worry. "Were you aware of the, eh… The, eh…?"

"_Rumours_?" she filled in. "Yeah. Kind of hard to ignore, Oliver."

The tall man sighed and his gaze lowered as he breathed sincerely, "I'm sorry I put you in a position where you… I didn't consider the consequences it would have on you personally when I promoted you. I didn't think people would talk…"

Felicity tilted her head to the side and smiled widely. "Oliver… You're the only one who knows what's going on in that funny, odd head of yours. The rest of the world? Not so much. All they saw was a blonde IT girl getting five feet away from the hot CEO's office all the sudden. I mean… You know what I mean. Of course there's going to be gossip. That's kind of the point though, isn't it? It's better that they still buy your public persona and think you're _Ollie" -_ she said his nickname with a swift, disgusted grimace and failed to notice the man's amusement at this - "and don't have a clue that it's all a cover to discuss secret hood stuff in broad daylight without arousing suspicion. I didn't like not being consulted about it, Oliver… but it's worth it. The pay raise kind of made up for most of my troubles, too. Besides, I'm used to the name calling. I can handle it."

He didn't look as convinced about that as she felt, and reluctantly spoke in a strained tone of voice, "Let me know if I can help in any way."

Felicity grimaced. "No offense, but you'd probably end up doing more harm than good. It'll pass when the next rumor surfaces in the elevators. I might help them along if it doesn't pass soon, though. I've been working on a good one regarding Ms Rochev and… Ah, you'll just have to hear it from the rumor mill like the rest of them."

Oliver smiled and the warmth softened his face considerably. For a second, he didn't look like the tormented man he'd returned as since his years on that hellish island. Unaware of her scrutiny, the suit-clad man lingered in the open doorway. "Still, I'm sorry."

Felicity returned the smile. "I appreciate the sentiment, Oliver. I really do… And the coffee!"

The man chuckled under his breath and entered his office without another word. Felicity grinned into the edge of her cup as she sipped from the warm liquid and turned back to her computers, with more ease in her body than she'd carried in a while.

* * *

_More to come..._


	2. Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything affiliated with the franchise!_

_Spoilers: Not one in particular, but the idea sprung from Felicity referencing her father bailing on her when she was a kid in 2x14._

_This takes place in a potential Season 3 in which her father makes an unexpected cameo. I will not specify why or how, because the main focus remains on Team Arrow. Imagine if you will that both Roy and Sara are out of the picture for whatever reason._

_Reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

**Family**

Felicity sighed to herself as she tried to focus on the screens and the vast array of information before her. Frankly, she wasn't really soaking anything in at the moment.

It had been a long couple of days, after all. For starters, her estranged father had reappeared in town on Tuesday completely out of the blue and had ended up involved with hood-business that nearly had cost Oliver his life. That had all been done before Friday. Not to mention the heated discussions she'd shared with her father during the week. Short version was: it had been a _long couple of days_.

Thankfully, it was Sunday now and that was all over... _All over._ She could try and look forward to a normal life again after the whirlwind that had blown past her personal life. Well, as normal as life usually went when working a top secret night job with the hooded vigilante.

She heard the door open and close behind her and the sound of the guys low chat as they descended the stairs towards her. She didn't look back as she heard their voices fade into the shadows upon noticing her stiff presence.

"Hey, how you doing, girl?" Diggle asked, his strong voice was soft and cheerful at the same time. Sometimes he had the uncanny ability to make his voice sound like the verbal equivalent of a much needed hug.

Felicity exhaled slowly and felt some of the anguish of the past few days resurface. Both John and Oliver knew enough about her past and the difficult situation with her father to understand her plight. She didn't like talking about it, but knew if she ever changed her mind - the two men who constantly had her back would listen. She was grateful she had two people in her life she didn't have to lie to. Especially today.

"He left," she stated simply and was surprised to hear her own voice so void of emotion. "Again."

There was a brief pause and even though she still didn't turn, she knew they had exchanged worried glances. It all went with the hero complex: to worry about others well-being. After a second, she felt a gentle touch on her right shoulder and glanced down at Oliver's hand that rested there.

"You okay?" the young billionaire questioned in a soft tone.

"I will be," she answered truthfully and inclined her head towards the hand, her cheek grazing his offered comfort.

She finally turned around in her seat and faced her friends. Both guys stood close to her position and genuine concern flashed in their vibrant eyes as they gazed down at her. It touched Felicity to know they cared and the knowledge clogged up her throat until breathing came a little difficult. She hated feeling like this - not weak, but _emotional_, was the right word. She rose from her chair and put some space between them while explaining, "I'm not surprised he left. He chose to leave us once already and… I know I'm better off without him. Way_, way_ better considering… well, what happened. A part of me wishes he hadn't reappeared, though... I didn't need to be reminded he didn't want us. Want me. Once was enough, you know… Do you mind if I leave early tonight? There doesn't seem to be a whole lot of shenanigans out there tonight."

Oliver seemed to battle with something internally before he nodded slowly and his shoulders slumped. "… Sure."

She offered them both a quick smile before she spun and exited the lair.

* * *

Felicity ended up driving around for about half an hour to clear her mind after escaping from her friends. Eventually she found herself back at her own doorstep, more beaten up than before. She cursed to herself as she searched through her purse for the keys. As she fished them out at last, she was surprised to see the door swing open by someone on the inside. She stiffened like a statue and stared with unblinking eyes at the man that appeared inside her apartment.

"Hey…" Oliver smiled down at her as he held the door wide open.

Felicity's jaw dropped momentarily and she struggled to string together a coherent thought. What the hell was that man doing inside her apartment? How had he gotten in? Well, maybe the latter question was the easiest to answer. He had a knack of getting in everywhere, after all. She noticed his smile slowly fade when she remained frozen and she excused herself, "… I think my heart just stopped beating."

He flashed her a crooked grin and remarked, "You're not the first girl to say that to me."

"As a cheesy pick-up line, perhaps. I'm probably the first you scared in this fashion, though."

"Yeah," he inclined his head and held out his arm to indicate she should step inside. "Come on in."

As if walking on mechanic legs she followed his beckoning call and stepped into the flat. "Thank you… for welcoming me into my own home."

Something akin to a chuckle escaped past Oliver's lips as he leaned past her to close the door. His chest barely grazed her shoulder as he did and Felicity was once more thrown by the whole situation. Without a word, he helped her off with the jacket and nodded for her to head inside.

She stepped into the living room but once more stopped on the threshold. Seated in one end of her worn, pale three-seat sofa was Diggle, and the man looked just at home as he flashed her a wide grin.

"Hey, Felicity."

On the table before him stood a pizza carton, a stack of movies and a bottle of wine that looked surprisingly familiar.

"Chateau Lafite Rothschild. 1982. I believe I owed you one," Oliver clarified as he stepped into the room and gently pressed a hand against her lower back to get her to relax and step inside. "Sorry it took me awhile to give it to you."

"Better later than never…" she murmured as she sank onto the middle of the couch. Her eyes wandered across the items on the table top, but she was unable to meet their gazes. Their sentiment towards her was truly overwhelming and she wasn't quite used to people caring about her in this fashion. She'd had friends before, but never two people quite like them.

"I'll get us some wine glasses," Oliver turned on his heel and stepped towards her kitchen.

"Oh, they're up in the-"

"Don't worry, I know where they are!"

Felicity frowned and muttered under her breath, "How the hell do you know? You've never been in here before…"

John chuckled and she turned back to him. "This was his idea, you know."

"What about the vigilante?" she questioned with a pointed glare over the rim of her glasses.

"_Nah_… Even that guy takes a night off every now and again to do more important stuff," Diggle reassured her with a wink. "So what do you want to watch tonight? I picked those choices up for fun. They're all from the years Oliver missed while on the island. Figured we might as well kill two birds with one stone and update his pop culture, too."

"Anything's good," she promised as the blond man returned to the living room with three glasses for them. "How about you choose Oliver?"

The man acquiesced with a sharp nod and handed the glasses to Diggle without a word of protest. The latter whistled as he eyed them both. "You sure that's a good idea, Felicity? This could be _very_ interesting after all."

Oliver smiled tightly as he knelt beside the pile of movies and picked one from the middle. He held it up for the others to see and approve.

Felicity tripped to suppress her smile but knew she was failing at it miserably. "_Robin Hood?_"

"Too similar to real life, huh?" the handsome man smirked back and his eyes sparkled as they held the woman's gaze for a second. He soon leaned down and pulled another film from the pile. "This one then?"

"The Hangover?" she shrugged. "_Comedy_. I approve."

"Me too. Put it on," John suggested as he proceeded to pour them some wine.

Oliver put the disc in the DVD-player and then walked back to join the others in the couch. Felicity smiled to herself as the man sat down on her other side and leaned back against the cushions to enjoy the moment. She had a feeling he didn't do these things often enough since returning, rather preferring to keep his nights out hunting bad guys. Still, he managed to look pretty relaxed, as if he'd done this a million times in her flat. John, too, looked pretty much at ease. Seeing the two tough men lower their shields, Felicity allowed herself to exhale and relax against the cushions as well.

As she leaned back, she realized Oliver had extended his arm across the back of the couch and his hand was resting behind her head. She was just about to shuffle away from it when his hand slipped from the couch to touch her shoulder.

"For the record, Felicity," the man said and gave her shoulder a little nudge. He waited until she met his gaze and she could see the reason behind it as clear as day. He wished for her to know this was all real. "… We need you, but more importantly: we _want _you in our lives."

"Oliver's right," Diggle chirped in and the blonde felt her eyes wander to her other friend. "You're our family, Felicity. And we love you."

"We'll never leave you," Oliver whispered reassuringly somewhere close to her ear and she managed a tiny nod in reply.

She swallowed past the bile that threatened to crack her defenses but decided to go ahead and open up anyway, "I… I know. And words can't even begin to explain what that means to me. What _you_ mean to me."

Oliver squeezed her shoulder as John threw her a friendly grin and handed her a glass of the red wine.

Felicity settled a bit more comfortably before she came aware that her back was just about grazing Oliver's shirt-clad chest. The man didn't seem bothered with it as he remained in his place and she decided not to over-think it. She sipped from her glass contently and turned her focus back on the movie, while letting the two guys every now and again distract her with some fleeting topic of conversation.

* * *

_More to come, I believe!_


	3. Truth

_A/N: Another 'moment' - In which Felicity has had enough of Oliver's crap. _

_Spoilers: This is a suggested scene I wish will take place at the end of season 2. I don't know how it's going to end with Wilson/Sara/anything, and frankly I haven't seen all the episodes up to date yet. I'm getting the feeling, however, that a lot of viewers aren't satisfied with the direction of the show lately, and I suppose I see where that's coming from. This is my take on how the show could turn back again towards the end._

* * *

**Truth**

Oliver glanced at the back of the blonde woman's head as he walked towards the steps of their lair and shrugged on his leather jacket. "I'm heading out."

Felicity gave him a confused frown as she spun her chair around to face him and turned her attention away from her screens. "Where are you going?"

The man haltered as he turned back to her in turn and mirrored her confused expression. "To see Sara… I told you that already."

"No, you didn't."

He shrugged as he corrected the collar of his jacket. "Does it matter? I'm late as it is. We're going to go over the plan for tomorrow. I might get in touch if we think of something."

"I don't think that's a good idea," the woman muttered as her eyes lowered and her mouth pressed into a tight line.

Oliver blinked. He had heard that tone of voice enough times to know what it meant. She was displeased with him, but he had no idea what it could be about this time. "… What?"

"_Nothing_."

"No," he felt anger start to fill his chest slowly but surely. He wasn't about to let her get off the hook that easily. Slowly he stepped back into the heart of the lair. "You have something to tell me? _Spill it_."

Her eyes flashed with something dark and irritated as she rose from her seat in a fluid motion, ready to meet the challenge in his gaze. "Fine. Do you really want to know my problem? It's _you_."

"_Excuse me?_"

"I think you've made some very bad choices lately, Oliver," Felicity explained and her eyes were hard and almost cold behind her glasses. She crossed her arms over her chest and squared her shoulders. Though she was petite next to him, she bravely held her chin high and spoke her mind, "And I get it, this Wilson guy is in town and he has you all freaked out and you're acting accordingly. But it's not only that. And either way, you're not handling _that_ situation very well, are you? Just look at the plan for tomorrow. It's foolhardy _at best_!"

The man sighed slowly as he fought to keep control over his own annoyance. She had a point, he had to give her that. It was a dangerous endeavor that could very well end with more bloodshed than anyone desired. "I admit, it's not the most ideal, but what other choice do I have? _My family is in danger_, Felicity. Everyone I care about is in danger because of Slade Wilson."

"I know."

"No, you don't!" he fiercely disagreed and felt his fire burn more bright as she fueled him on. She had this uncanny ability of challenging him like no one else seemed capable of doing. He was grateful for her honesty at most times, but he wasn't so sure about this particular argument.

She huffed and something akin to hurt danced past in her pale orbs. "Alright, fine. I don't. I'm not Sara."

"… What does that even mean?" Oliver frowned and took another step closer. "You think she's another bad choice of mine?"

Somehow Felicity managed to look both apologetic and deadly at once as she explained herself, "I know how this sounds, and it's not like that. I swear. You know I really like Sara. She's… amazing. She's strong, she's bad-ass and she makes a mean tiramisu… _And_ she was on that island with you and Slade Wilson. She knows what demons you face and no one can ever take that bond from you."

"…_But_?"

"_But_…" she acquiesced with a low snarl, "You just keep each other stranded on that island. Together, trapped in this shadow."

Oliver inhaled sharply and his gaze flew to the ceiling in an attempt to keep his emotions in check. He was certain she hadn't meant the double entendre but he'd heard it anyway. _Shado_. The young woman's death still weighed heavy on his conscience and was, in truth, the very heart of his and Slade's fallout. There were many things he wished he had handled differently; Shado would always be one of those.

"It's not that simple, Felicity…" he managed at length.

"Isn't it?" though he didn't look directly at her, he could swear her voice was just a tad softer all the sudden. Perceptive and smart, as always, she must have noticed his reaction. It didn't stop her from approaching dangerous ground and keep them both on their toes. "You keep each other in those dark memories… because a part of you don't think you ever _deserve_ to let go."

"_I don't deserve it_!" he growled and lowered his gaze to the woman before him once more.

Something passed between them as they merely gazed at each other for a couple of long, antagonizing seconds. He knew she could read him like an open book, but for some reason he didn't care. Maybe he was too tired to fight it after all this time.

"Of course you do!" she argued forcibly and her voice had lowered another octave, though the annoyance remained burning with the same fervor. "I think you both deserve so much more. You're just not good for each other! You can never recover and evolve together as it is! You're trapped…"

Oliver shook his head slowly and exhaled, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Tell me I'm wrong then! Tell me I don't see you and see what you think you are!"

"The person you see me as is someone I can never be!" he admitted louder than intended and his own words rattled inside his rib cage.

"Yes, you can!" she insisted with an intense frown behind her spectacles. "I'm not asking you to forget the island! I'm asking you not to forget to live! You don't have to… turn it off. Ever since Sara returned and you heard the news of Thea's… you know, it's like you've distanced yourself from me and Diggle."

"Maybe I have!" Oliver shouted and was surprised to hear his own voice. He hadn't meant to say anything at all, and the truth surprised them both. "Maybe I don't want you two to join me in _my misery_! Did you ever think that's part of why I haven't shared with you all that happened on that island? I can't do that to you, Felicity. It would break you."

"It won't," the blonde stubbornly persisted and Oliver rolled his eyes. "It really won't. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

The man released an amused breath and closed his eyes tight. "… Felicity."

"I think you don't give us enough credit sometimes," she said in a low voice and her anger seemed to have vanished along with the tension in the room. It was all gone and left in its wake only the two of them and the naked truth. Oliver hardly noticed their close proximity until he saw her eyes flutter to his lips briefly. She seemed a little unsettled as she tried to maintain her momentum. "In fact... you've acted kind of jerk-y recently with us. I mean, _like a jerk_. Not like actual jerky."

He had an idea she'd intended for something else to cross her lips, but he decided to ignore it. He could tell there was more that needed to be aired and turned to safer clarity, "In what way have I been a jerk exactly?"

"You've been _different_ towards us lately, treated us like less than what we are… what we deserve," the woman shrugged. "But we're still here. Because whether you like it or not: _we're good for you_. We're your _friends_. Oliver… We all have crosses to bear. None of us is exactly pure sunshine."

"You are," the man disagreed with a pointed glare.

Felicity shook her head and her long, blonde hair caressed her blouse-clad shoulders with the movement. "I'm _not_, though. And, frankly, I'm kind of offended that you make that assumption. I've had my fair share of pain. And I mean even before I met you and Diggle."

Oliver closed his eyes tight. That had been a blunder and he would be the first to admit it. He still remembered the pained worry in her eyes as she'd confessed the truth about her father bailing her when she was a child. That fear had been raw and skin-deep and so very honest. He had promised to never leave her like her father, but here he was… forgetting about her pain and focusing only on his own. Whether he saw it or not: she seemed to believe he had partially abandoned her and that was all his fault. Perhaps she had a point: he did have a tendency to shut others out when memories of the island became too overwhelming.

"I'm sorry…"

"_I'm not_," Felicity said he was surprised to hear her conviction ring clear like a church bell. He opened his eyes and his gaze connected instantaneously with hers that burned bright enough for the both of them. "Because I learned from it. I _grew _from it. And it made me who I am today. I may not be a hooded vigilante with a hero complex… but I turned out alright. It doesn't _define_ who I am, because I don't let it. There are things about my past I probably will never want to share with you either… but that doesn't mean I can hide behind the past and wear my pain as armor every day."

"I don't-"

"But you do!" she interrupted fiercely. "I'm sorry if it's not what you want to hear, Oliver, but it's the _truth_! I'm not going to sugar-coat it just because you're my boss. You're also my partner… my _friend_! Someone I thought I could rely on for _anything_. But now… I'm not so sure anymore."

She looked like a lost child all the sudden and he sighed at hearing her voice his suspicions aloud. He hadn't expected that to hurt as much as it did, and the pain quickly spread from his heart to slap him across the brain. He watched her contemplatively and didn't know what to say to make it better, or even if there was such a possibility on the horizon.

When he apparently remained silent for too long, Felicity continued, "We can't heal you… you have to do that by yourself, I know. But that doesn't mean you don't need us along the way. Me and Diggle, your family, Laurel… we're all here for you. But you need to get your head out of your ass and do this right, Oliver. Not just the hero stuff but life, too."

Having reached the end of the line, she offered him a meek smile, sat back down in her chair and turned to face her screens once more. As if she hadn't just given him the berating of a life time. Her words echoed inside his head as his gaze lingered on her stoic profile. Eventually, he inhaled sharply, spun around and hurried up the steps.

As he left the foundry and stepped into the cold night air, he made a silent vow to himself to never let Felicity Smoak down again. And that he'd do whatever was in his power to make things right again, if he could. She'd given him a lot to think about, but he wasn't there yet mentally. He still had his own hurdles to conquer down the road before he could see a sun rise on the eastern horizon. Still, he owed it to her to at least _try_. He owed himself.

* * *

_More to come!_


	4. Lies

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything affiliated to Arrow or the original Green Arrow character. _

_Spoilers: This is a follow-up to the previous chapter, Truth, because I couldn't resist. It takes place sometime after Team Arrow has faced Slade in Season 2 and the imminent threat is (supposedly) over (for now). (Not that I know how this will end)_

* * *

**Lie**

With a light spring to his steps, Oliver descended into the lair, the place that had long ago become his home away from home. He glanced ahead and saw Diggle and Felicity hunched over the big screens, following a trail of information regarding the Triad. It had only been a week since the Mirakuru madness had ended, but it still felt like things had gone back to "normal" for their team. It meant returning to familiar foes such as the Triad and regular parsimonious villains.

As he stepped closer he gently called out, "Hey."

Both his friends turned to gaze back at him with wide-open eyes, one pair of earth-colored ones and another pair the color of a cloudless sky. Despite the differences, their gazes spoke the same language that Oliver picked up on at once. They were undoubtedly unprepared to see him come in tonight. He hadn't expected anything less, and figured he deserved any surprise they directed towards him. As far as he cared, he was still walking the path of redemption where it concerned his friends and family. He'd done some terrible decisions over the past few months and after a rather crude awakening, he'd started to see it, too.

"...Hey!" the blonde managed and her eyes warmed up as she flashed him a wide smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you had plans."

The man decided to bite the sour apple and stepped towards them as he cleared his throat. Unsure where to start, he managed a vague, "I changed them."

"Changed them?" Dig prodded gently and his eyebrows rose with a knowing motion.

"Yeah…" Oliver answered in a short, upbeat voice and met the other man's gaze. He tried to convey a message with his eyes and saw the instantaneous realization flicker in the man's dark eyes.

Diggle pushed away from the counter top as he said, "I was meaning to do some work out. I'll just go change. Spar later?"

"Sure," the man with the short scruff nodded and waited until he heard his friend's footsteps fade into the distance behind him.

Felicity eyed him curiously until it seemed she couldn't quite hold it in. Her bright yellow blouse and stylish, blue skirt mirrored her colorful nature perfectly as she blurted, "Are you okay? Cause I know you've been through a lot lately with Slade Wilson and what not. I mean, I know we beat him, but that it was only… temporary. He'll be back some day. And the fight had its costs, of course."

"I'm fine," he assured in a slow voice that vibrated from the bottom of his chest as he took a hesitant step towards her seated form.

"You sure?" she countered even more carefully and eyed him over the brim of her glasses. "Cause I'd understand if you wasn't."

Oliver nodded and repeated, "I'm sure."

Her eyes held his captive for a long, outdrawn second and he could see she wasn't quite buying into it. He wasn't surprised by her keen observational skills. He'd never been too good at lying up front, and this was a semi-lie, after all. He felt better than only days before, but there was a long road of recovery, both mental and physical, still ahead. For now, he could but hope to convey this assurance with his eyes and flashed her a quick grin.

"Want to spar now, man?" Diggle called out as he re-joined them in the lair.

The taller man was dressed in sweats now, and a black tee clung to his strong muscles as he pointed towards the larger space before the screens where they always spared together.

Oliver turned his gaze away from the woman in front of him and nodded to the other man. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Felicity returned to her business on the computer screens as the two men walked together over to the edge of the small training area to gather the long sticks. As John handed his partner the wooden weapon, his strong grip lingered on the stick a second longer. As Oliver frowned up at him, he could tell his friend wanted a little talk. There was evidently no escape from this and so he settled for waiting it out.

"You and Sara? Want to talk about it?" Diggle asked in a low voice.

"How did you know? I never said-" the man sighed as his friend merely threw him an amused look that said it all. Maybe he wasn't as stealthy in covering up his emotions as he thought sometimes. Oliver shrugged as he twiddled the weapon in his hands. "It just wasn't working."

"No?"

"No."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Oliver furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side as he scrutinized his friend. "...Yeah?"

Diggle exhaled in amusement and shook his head slowly as if he knew a great joke no one else did. "You're a terrible liar, Oliver. In all areas except one."

That had been unexpected, for sure, and the words peeked his interest. "Which is that?"

"_Nah_… I think you'll have more fun figuring it out on your own, man," Diggle said pointedly and his eyes traveled past his friend's shoulder. Oliver followed the gaze and noticed how it landed on Felicity's seated frame by the screens. Her eyes were intensely reading something before her and she was oblivious to the whispered conversation at the other end of the room. Queen's head whipped back to the other man and carefully controlled the emotions that threatened to flicker across his face.

Diggle merely winked and gave the man's sturdy shoulder a friendly pat.

Oliver shook his head once and quickly dismissed the notion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dig."

"That's the one. That's the lie I mean," John breathed and his amusement was plain as he swirled his weapon in his hands and stepped back. He raised the stick in anticipation of the coming attack and winked. The smug smile on his lips was starting to irritate the other man a little and he felt his fingers itch for this sparring lesson to commence. "You know, maybe admitting the lie is the first step to change it into something true."

* * *

After half an hour of training together, the men felt done for the night. It was a slow day, and there was no need to send the hooded vigilante out for a night on the town. Instead, the trio decided to call it a night and meet up the next day. After a quick shower, Oliver stepped back down the steps to the lair with more energy than before the sparring. He was heading out, but there was one more thing on the agenda before he was done.

He listened to the casual small talk of his partners as he descended into their sphere. He could tell how comfortable the two were around each other and how long ago it was since he was part of that casual friendship. He felt a pang of regret fill his heart with the knowledge that he missed it, and that he had no one to blame but himself.

Felicity had been right when she'd told him off a few weeks ago and she'd had every right to put him in the spotlight like that. That had been the moment which had led to some soul searching and he had attempted to look at his life from other perspectives. He'd started seeing the little things she'd mentioned and how he'd changed over the past few months. Truth was, ever since opening his eyes he'd started disliking the man looking back at him in the reflection.

He thought he'd been on a winding path of recovery, but he'd had a few setbacks lately he hadn't even realized. He was determined to get back on track, however. Having Slade Wilson out of the way – if only for a short while – was a welcome relief that gave him time to refocus on the important things in life: His family and his friends. The relationships that truly made a difference to his battle worn spirit.

Sara had been a passing light, always meant to fade into the night like most things in their different lives. The decision to split ways had been mutual, and he knew he'd see her one day again in the future. It hadn't been love, per se, but they'd certainly had a connection he couldn't deny. It had felt nice to have someone from the island there with him who had survived the same hardships. But Felicity had told it like it was and now he knew it was truer than he wanted to admit: Together they kept each other stuck in those darker memories where there was no light on the eastern horizon to lead them to new days.

He cleared his head from past memories as he heard John's warm chuckle and plastered a wide grin on his face as he stepped over towards them.

"Anyone up for a coffee?" he asked in a gentle, glad voice he hadn't used in a while.

Felicity's eyes found his with surprise replacing the warmth for a brief moment. Clearly his words had caught her more than a little off-guard. It had been awhile, so he couldn't blame her for this either. "Uh…?"

He could hear the unspoken question that lingered in the air between them and decided to indulge her with the truth, "I'm trying to do this right. Life, that is."

The blonde recognized the words as she ducked her head to cover an impish smile. "I could be up for it."

Diggle shrugged. "Sorry, guys, I have to go home to Lyla, but you go on out. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Good night," the woman called as the man exited the lair with a final wave.

As soon as they were left on their own, the pair's gazes locked across the abyss that had seemed shorter and shorter lately. They'd all been stuck in a pretty dark place ever since the Undertaking in the Glades. Through it all, they'd held on to each other and stuck to the plan. The vigilante business had anchored them in a failing world, providing others with a beacon of light to hold on to. Maybe it was time for them to hold on to it as well and use it to propel into a better life even outside the cloak of darkness and crime fighting.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Felicity's voice broke through his thoughts and pulled him back to the present with a firm tug.

"No... There's been a lot to take in lately, what with... Well, a lot to process. I will be, though," Oliver admitted with a slight grimace and saw her happiness at not being lied to again ignite her eyes. He searched for the right words and knew then and there he didn't want to stick with any lies. "Listen, eh... There's something you don't know. _Sara_… Me and Sara, we decided it wasn't a good idea, after all. And after this thing with Laurel... Well, she wanted to go back to Nyssa for a while."

"_Oh_?" Felicity breathed. "Why? I mean… why did you break up?"

Oliver smiled as he hovered close to her seated frame. "A… _good friend_ of mine gave me this verbal berating. It wasn't pretty, but it opened my eyes. It had to be done. And she was brave for taking a stand against a jerk."

The woman grimaced as she looked up with him and held his gaze. "I may have come on pretty strong."

He shrugged as a smile lingered at the corner of his lips. "I deserved it. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see the truth."

"Yeah, well… Better late than never, as they say."

"Thanks to you."

A faint blush crept to the top of her cheekbones as she repeated the promise made once, "I meant what I said. Me and Diggle… we're here for you. _Always_."

He waited until she met his gaze once more before he flashed her a small smile. "… I know. And I promise I won't be a jerk to you again. I want you to know you can count on me, too, Felicity."

She flashed him a kind grin in return that spoke of trust and genuine friendship. She'd never actually doubted it. She'd been mad at him, of course, but deep down she'd always trusted in him, trusted that he'd come through for them no matter what. Her trust in him was heartwarming and left him a little witless. She missed his stunned expression as she confessed, "I know."

"So how about it? Coffee, I mean," Oliver's smile widened.

Felicity jumped out of her chair without a second's thought. "I'll get my coat."


	5. Flash Of Understanding

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a wish for more Olicity moments on the show!_

_Spoilers: Post-2x10 for sure. Set sometime after Barry awakes from his coma (and embraces his new superhero persona…). I imagine he'd return to Starling City sooner or later, and these are a few smaller conversations that I would like to transpire between the characters if he did._

_Characters: Barry Allen, Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen_

* * *

**Flash Of Understanding**

Felicity flattened a crease in her red skirt before she rose to meet the young man as he entered the underground foundry. Barry carried himself with a familiar awkwardness he'd possessed already before his accident, before he'd changed. There were other _major_ differences, for sure, but he was still the same kind, lovable guy she'd met almost a year ago.

He was still getting used to his new powers and she could tell it would take some time to adjust. After his last few days in Starling City, Felicity thought he'd come to grips with his new persona a bit better. He seemed a tad bit more sure in his own skin. She had a feeling that _Arrow_ had something to do with it.

She smiled up at him now as he came into the center of the room, dragging a small suitcase behind him. They'd come to it at last then. This time, she was more prepared to say goodbye. "Thank you, Barry. For everything. You really helped Oliver out there, you know. He'll never admit it, but he's grateful. We all are."

The man merely shrugged as if unwilling to take credit for his actions. Another thing that made him unique. The world needed another hero like that, and she was sure he'd filled the role easily when time came for it.

Barry shifted his weight from one foot to the other and seemed to search for the right words. He swallowed and stuttered, "Listen, I was thinking… W-would you like to come with me to Central City? And I don't mean just for a weekend."

Felicity smiled as she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her pale nose. "Barry… _Thank you_-"

"Don't. Please," the man raised his arms in defeat and waved the white flag willingly. He didn't seem as deflated as she'd expected, so maybe he had changed more than she'd thought. Maybe their friendship would survive and grow stronger after this. "I know what you're gonna say. And I get it. _I do_. You belong here… with Oliver."

The woman grimaced but chose not to comment on the choice of words. There was too much water on that bridge. "I'm sorry."

Barry nodded and a slight grin spread across his face. His features warmed instantly as he asked, "…Friends?"

"Always."

The slim, gangling man took a step back but paused suddenly. He seemed torn between two worlds as he lingered in the middle. He looked down at her, and something shifted in his eyes as suddenly the truth poured out, "… You're incredible, Felicity. And you shouldn't have to play second fiddle to anyone."

The blonde felt her smile turn both wider and sadder at once, but wasn't sure why that was exactly. She didn't need him to spell it out for her, so kept the words unspoken between them. His concern for her well-being truly touched her heart. It had been a long time since someone had taken an interest in her love life, at all, even if it was just a friend.

Barry's grin turned teasing as he cheekily tried to deflate the tension, "If I may suggest… how about going out with that paramedic? He seemed quite taken with you."

Felicity feigned irritation as she declined, "Eh, more taken with all the blood on my blouse. Which wasn't even mine. No wonder he was puzzled... There's not really much time for dating, anyway. Too busy crime fighting."

Barry clearly didn't buy it as he shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "John and Oliver find the time. You should, too. You deserve more than to wait for a guy who may never _see_ you. He doesn't deserve you unless he can do that."

The woman felt at a loss for words and inclined her head to hide how he'd hit the target with that remark. She swallowed and managed, "… Thanks, Barry. I'll really miss you when you're gone."

"Come visit sometime?"

"Count on it. You may need help setting up your own super-secret hero lair in the near future."

Barry chuckled and any awkwardness that might have lingered in the air melted into the shadows of the dark lair. "I'll give you a call when I need help."

"Please, do," Felicity pleaded and hoped he could hear the sincerity to her suggestion. "I might not be as swift like you, but I'll come."

"Yeah, I'm still accommodating to being… _on time_," the dark-haired man said vaguely and mock-grimaced.

"For the record, Barry," the blonde offered and stepped closer to him, her high heels clicking against the cold floor. "I think you and Iris will find your way back to each other. This is just... a speed bump in the great scheme of things. I hope."

"Maybe. If not, at least it taught me that unrequited love might not be so unrequited sometimes," the tall man smiled. "…I should go. Can't miss my train. Take care, Felicity. Of yourself and the guys."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and felt his arms do the same around her smaller frame. As she stepped back, she promised, "I will. See you around."

Barry nodded as he backed off towards the exit and waved. "See ya…"

* * *

He'd barely made it up onto the main dance floor at Verdant, empty on this calm, quiet Thursday afternoon, when he caught sight of Oliver Queen walking through the building towards him. The young CEO wore a sharp suit and carried himself with ease, which still seemed a stark contrast to his more brooding nature that came out every now and again.

Fair enough, the more time he spent with Oliver Queen, the more he understood about the man. The dark secrets about his past that he kept to protect others, the illusion he had that he wasn't a good person at all. He didn't need to see it reflected in Felicity's eyes, for he knew Oliver Queen was a true hero. Barry had learned a lot these past few days that he couldn't have learned from anyone else, and he'd grown to fully respect the other man, both as Arrow and a man.

Oliver nodded in greeting as he came to a halt a few feet away from the scientist. As if on cue, the air shifted into a tense standstill and Barry cleared his throat. Though they'd fought side by side in the cover of night several times by now, there were still things that kept them on opposite sides in the light of day. Barry had noticed it more clearly this time around, and wondered how he'd missed the signs last time. Perhaps he hadn't been the only one to miss the signs back then...

"… You leaving?" Oliver asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah. Can't be late for my train," the scientist joked feebly but didn't get as much as a twitch of the mouth from the other man. He shifted on his feet again as he pointed at the other man, "Hey, thanks for not putting an arrow in me!"

This time, Oliver did smile and inclined his head. "Sure."

Barry frowned as he decided to take the plunge, "And I'm eh... sorry about, eh... You know."

"What?" the other man mirrored his expression.

"Felicity."

Oliver's face scrunched up in thorough confusion as he gazed down at the smaller man. For a minute he seemed on the brink of anxiety and trepidation filled his voice as he questioned, "What about Felicity?"

"Well, _you know_," the other man shrugged innocently. He thought they'd at least gotten to a point in their wary friendship where they could voice the unquestionable truth. Maybe he'd been wrong. "You always seem so tense and irritable around her. Well, when _I'm_ around her, I just didn't know you-"

The CEO raised his hands and exhaled unhurriedly. His cerulean eyes danced with something unreadable as he raised a few defensive walls between them. With a reassuring tone, the man said, "Felicity and I are just friends, Barry."

The younger man inclined his head though knew his own gaze shone with doubt. He wouldn't get this opportunity again, he knew. With new-found courage that went with his superhero persona, he carefully asked, "… Are you sure?"

Oliver blinked.

... Barry had to admit he'd expected _something_ more. A reaction of _any_ kind. It wasn't until he thought about it that he realized _no reaction_ also meant _no attempt at proving him wrong_.

Perhaps not getting a single word was progress then, in the dark, tricky world that seemed to consume Oliver Queen. At least that was what _he _thought, but Barry wasn't exactly an expert on the mysterious man that stood before him. Either way, he was sure it had to mean something. Good or bad. For Felicity's sake, he only hoped it was _good_.

Barry smiled warily and stepped around the CEO. His shoes clicked against the cold floor in the open, empty room as he neared the exit. A few paces away, he stopped and turned back. "You know…"

Oliver still stood rooted in place, his shoulders tense and still as if a waiting predator in the jungle. He barely turned his head in the other man's direction, but it was enough to know signal that he was listening respectfully and intently to whatever would come.

"May I offer you a piece of advice?" Barry asked. "Take it from someone who used to be late for everything: Being on time makes a world of difference. For starters, you're not too late to _live_. If you don't hurry, it's the good things you'll miss. Or you'll hurt good people because you're not on time...And you don't really get a second chance at a good life or doing things right, do you?"

He never got a reply, but he hadn't expected one either. Secrets and silence seemed to be Oliver Queen's forte after all. The man simply nodded once and that was the end of it. Barry returned the gesture, turned and walked out of the building.

* * *

_More to come? I think so!_


	6. Scars

_Spoilers: 2x14, this takes place before the end of the episode, since I'm guessing more than one day passed between the Clock King destroying the lair and it being renovated by the time Oliver meets Slade again._

_Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak_

* * *

**Scars**

As Felicity stepped down the stair into the secret lair, she was surprised to realize she wasn't the only one there this evening.

"What are you doing here?"

Oliver spun around as her voice startled him and looked back at her with surprise written in his cobalt eyes. What did he have to be surprised about? It had been the man himself who had told his team to take the night off, being the day after taking down the Clock King. She knew why _she _was surprised, but not why he was. Since he wore denim jeans and a white tee, he clearly wasn't there on vigilante business. In fact, a fried circuit board rested in his calloused hands and she could guess at his real mission tonight.

His eyes darkened now as he stepped towards her. Something in his stance told her he was in a mood to stop her physically should she attempt to get closer and she mirrored his frown. "What are _you _doing here, Felicity? I thought I gave you the night off."

She bit her lip and nodded past his shoulder. Most of the lair was still dancing in shadows after the Clock King had destroyed all her electronic equipment. It looked like a battlefield and technically it was. It hurt her heart to see her babies broken beyond repair and she'd brought a few spare parts to start the necessary repairs. "Yeah, well… Someone had to come in and fix the computers after everything that's happened. I know I said I'd do it yesterday, but well… We all got side-tracked."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and stood his ground. "You were _shot_."

"Yeah…" the young woman snorted in amusement as she dodged past him and dropped her jacket and purse on her chair. "Funnily enough, I do recall that."

The man grimaced and seemed on the brink of intense irritation as he stiffly followed her further into the enclosed space. "I told you it can wait a day or two. Why aren't you home resting?"

She crouched by the control panels she'd cleared the previous nights. They cried empty without the technology they were meant to hold. She sighed at the despairing view and flippantly replied, "I told you. I wanted to come in and do this. Get you up to business as soon as possible. We can't have the vigilante running around in the dark, can we? Computer science wise, I mean. You usually run in the shadows either way."

After everything that had transpired these past weeks, the man didn't seem as amused by her blabbing as usual. Instead he continued his vigilante bedside manners with a sigh, "Felicity…"

"_Oliver_. I'm fine!" she glared up at him over the rim of her glasses.

He bit back whatever he'd been about to say. It seemed to physically injure him as he calmed himself by force and the woman looked at the array of emotions that flashed through his eyes that second. At length, he asked, "...You sure?"

"Yes! Now are you going to give me that circuit board or am I going to have to pry it from your hands?"

"_Fine_," he breathed stubbornly and handed her the item like a petulant child. He exhaled once more and his voice dropped a notch, "What do you want me to do?"

From the sincere look in his eyes, she knew he wouldn't head home this time. No surprise considering the family feud with his mother over secrets kept. Besides, he had come to help, and she couldn't deny him that. "… You could help me remove everything that's useless or burnt for a start. I was hoping to get this place up and running today. Not the usual fancy stuff, but the basics. I brought some equipment to help."

Oliver nodded. "I think we can handle that between the two of us."

* * *

About an hour later, Felicity was starting to feel the strain of their work. There had been more stretching and reaching than she'd anticipated. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but with the gunshot wound and stitches on the back of her shoulder, things were starting to ache. It started like a gentle throbbing sensation that didn't bother her too much. Honestly, she'd had worse headaches. It soon turned intenser, however, and she tried rolling her shoulders to ease the load.

She only had approximately a half hour left before she was willing to call it a night. With Oliver's quiet help, she'd actually gotten further than expected. The place was starting to look like home once more. They'd surely be up and running before the night was done.

Her relief soon faded as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder like a bolt of lightning. This time, she couldn't hide her pained grunt and leaned back in her seat.

Something softly touched her elbow only seconds later and she was amazed at Oliver's speed. He watched her with worried storm clouds gathering in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Felicity shrugged and hissed as the motion intensified the sting. "Yeah, I just… overreached. I have a tendency to do that."

"Does it hurt?"

The woman hesitated and considered telling him a white lie. In the end she decided against it. She didn't want any lies between them. "… A little."

"Let me have a look," he asked and gently tugged down the back of her blue blouse to have a close look at her injury. His warm fingers traced across her skin and Felicity willed her cheeks not to burn from the sensation. "Yeah, you pulled a stitch. Let me fix that for you."

"It's fine," she argued and attempted to rise from her seat. A firm hand on her other shoulder stopped her immediately.

"I'm not arguing with you over this, Felicity. _Sit_."

She sat back down and watched as he walked over to the medical supplies. She awkwardly unbuttoned her blouse a bit to help his work. She raised her head as a thought struck her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot the shirt you lent me. I'll just wash it and..."

Oliver didn't even look back as he gathered the necessary items. At length he turned back to her with a swift grin and stepped back to her side. "No rush, Felicity. I have a couple of others, you know."

"Oh, okay..." she breathed and turned her back to him. He tugged back her blouse to expose half of her back and Felicity was glad for the darkness that still lingered in the foundry then. Something to hide her blush, at least. She'd had enough embarrasment to last a while. As he started cleaning the stitches, she stuttered, "…Where's Sara tonight?"

"With her dad."

"Ah…" she hissed as he removed the broken stitch.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded with her eyes closed. Talking didn't seem like the best idea right now. "Mhm."

As the anesthaesia kicked in, Felicity allowed herself to relax. She barely felt the man's handiwork and had just begun to enjoy the silence when his voice broke their peace, "I'm sorry if I've been… distracted lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Haven't we all?" the blonde muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! I get it. I do! I mean, you and Sara… and… Thea's parentage. I totally get it. I mean, not _totally_, but… I do."

She wanted to tell him more, but knew anything beyond this would be selfish. She wasn't entirely convinced last night had opened his eyes regarding her, but also knew that he was balancing a lot lately. Who was she to demand a little more attention? No, she wouldn't throw more wood on the fire this time.

Despite this, she couldn't help hear Moira Queen's threat still echo inside her head in her weakest moments of doubt.

_He'll hate you, too_.

When Oliver had promised her she would never lose him no matter what, she'd felt reassured by his words, but as all things in her life – it had been fleeting. Ever since Sara had returned, she'd felt the man slowly disapparate into thin air beside her. She was afraid if she voiced her fears, her words would only make him vanish all the quicker, and so she kept her darkest fears tucked inside her heart.

A month ago, Oliver would have seen she was keeping something from him, but this time he wasn't. It only made her more certain that she was making the right choice. She would weather this storm and hope for the best, but she knew there was a strong possibility things would never recover. That they were bent and broken beyond repair and that it was all her fault.

Not that she'd over wish to have it undone. Oliver had deserved to know the truth about Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen, even if he had deserved to learn it from someone who wasn't a nosy science geek. The news had hurt him, but it was a truth none of them could or should hide from.

Her own crush on him was her fault, too. She'd always known she had no chance with the man, he was so far out of her league that he wasn't even a visible speck on the dating horizon. It still hurt to see him turn to other women (especially that Rochev bitch in Russia), but she'd built a stronger armour to protect herself until the infatuation passed. To have the lovelorn Oliver and Sara so close to her at any and all times was definitely harder than she'd anticipated. It made it more difficult to conceal the truth when they were figuratively shoving their romance down her throat. It wasn't really their fault, they didn't know how she felt… and they never would.

To stop the tense silence that lingered in the underground lair, Felicity spoke, "So... How do you know this? The tech things, I mean."

There was a brief pause in which she had all the time in the world to regret her friendly push. His hands slowly finished their stitchwork, and when he spoke his voice was softer than normal, "My dad. He used to be a pilot, actually. He did his own maintenance on the planes and let me help from time to time. I picked up a few things on the way. Before the island… it was the only thing I was any good at."

He released her and tugged her shirt back over her shoulder. She slowly turned and felt him physically retreat from her as well as mentally under the pale glow of a few lone lamps. She didn't need to be a shrink to see how much he missed his father. She buttoned her blouse and searched for a path that would keep him in the realm of light. "Well, you had set up a pretty decent lair for yourself before I joined the team. I kind of figured you had a little talent."

Oliver's smile was grateful as he put away the items once more. "Not that it can compare to your skills."

Felicity shrugged and rose from her chair. On hesitant feet she stepped forward. "Well, I can't fire an arrow, let alone pull the string to your bow, or do even one lousy push-up on that beloved salmon ladder of yours. I certainly can't do anything _but_ my computers."

"You saved Sara yesterday with that skill of yours," Oliver remarked and the gleam in his eyes told her he was safe out of the woods once more. His expression returned to normal and some of the tension evaporated as he continued, "You save me every day when you watch over me behind your screens and keep me in check when I'm out there."

Felicity returned the tender smile. Perhaps they were on the right path together then. Perhaps all that had been broken could mend in time. "I like doing it. I don't mean that in a freakish stalker way, just that it's a pleasure."

The tall man walked over to the secretive, worn case he'd brought with him from the island. As he opened the lid, he chuckled, "I know."

She knew she was straying dangerously close to territory she needed to stay out of and took a step back. "Thanks for stitching me up. I should probably… get back to work."

"Hey…"

Felicity looked back at his soft beckoning and he mutely nodded for her to join him as he stepped back to the steel table. She walked back over to his side, lingering a few steps away. She glanced down as he placed two small glasses on the table top and proceeded to fill them with a clear liquid. Judging by the bottle of Russian vodka resting in the man's calloused, creamy hand, it wasn't exactly water. She'd caught a glimpse or two of that bottle in the past, where it usually rested untouched in the case. It didn't seem like the type of bottle to be passed around nonchalantly at a party. She'd never heard the story behind it, or any story really. Oliver didn't like talking about that period of his life and she could only guess at what demons he'd been forced to encounter. As a result, she never prodded for details. If he ever wanted to talk, she'd be there.

As he handed her one of the glasses now, the blonde stumbled on her words, "Wh-what's this for?"

Oliver shrugged and seemed genuinely at a loss for words. "It just seemed like the right time, I suppose."

Touched by that simple sentence, Felicity ducked her head to hide her blush. She'd missed this part of their friendship, though he'd never offered her a drink before of course. It was another small step in the right direction for them both. She recovered and asked, "Should we toast for something?"

He released an amused breath but his face turned serious in the blink of an eye. She'd learned to recognize that expression already. This was important to him, then. His gaze was intense and honest as he looked at her. "I never want you to feel left out again, Felicity."

She smiled and nodded. Only when he grinned back did she suggest, "To friends?"

Oliver inclined his head as he corrected her choice of words and raised his glass, "To _family_."

Felicity beamed as she raised her own glass. "To scars!"

* * *

_More to come..._


	7. Back To The Island

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! Just wish I did!_

_Spoilers: 2x01_

_Characters: Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak_

_A/N; I was always a bit curious about what else might have transpired on the Island after Diggle and Felicity reunited with Oliver. There wasn't a lot of interaction on Lian Yu before they cut back to Starling, so my muse wanted to fill in some blanks._

* * *

**Back To The Island**

Oliver lingered in the background as he watched his two friends casually converse ahead. After everything, he mused, they were perhaps his _only _friends left. The only two people who _knew_ him, inside and out, and the only two who stayed with him _despite_ knowing. In a world of turmoil, they had become his anchors, tethering him in place to weather any storm.

Because of this, he shouldn't be surprised that they had found him, that they had come to the island in search of him. But he had been, and a part of him still was. He had come to Lian Yu to get away from everything after the earthquake had levelled half the Glades. After Tommy had drawn his last rasping breaths and died in his arms, it had felt like the right decision to make. He had come to his own purgatory to shut the rest of the world out. He deserved this, he deserved to suffer in solitary confinement for all his sins and for failing the city.

Of course, Oliver knew, out of everyone, only two people _could_ have found him: John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. His teammates, his friends, his confidantes, his family.

He hadn't particularly wanted to be found, and he'd been quite conflicted when he'd first seen them step ashore his purgatory. He'd gone into hiding for a reason, but was still more than a little touched by their relentless friendship. He _was_ genuinely happy to see them, just as he'd reassured the blonde woman only minutes before. Still, he knew what this meant. They wanted him to return to reality and stop escaping the past. His family and QC needed him, and he'd turned his back on everyone for too long. On the condition that the Vigilante didn't have to return with him, Oliver was willing to accept. He had too much blood on his hands to move forward, despite what his friends obviously wanted from him.

With a sigh, he shook himself from his wandering thoughts and stepped towards his company at the other end of his hideout. John and Felicity had been with him long enough not to address the big, unspoken issue. "So, what's the plan now?"

The shorter woman turned her wide, azure eyes up to meet his. They sparkled vibrantly like the sea as they tried to hide what he already knew. Her voice filled the disheveled plane wreckage to the roof, "What plan? I don't-"

"_Felicity_."

She bit back a cute, impish grimace and launched into a long-winded explanation, "The guy we flew here with is returning at first light tomorrow morning. We're supposed to build a pyre on the beach if we're still alive and want to get off Lian Yu. He agreed to it only if you paid him a substantial amount of money. Sorry, Oliver, but I just don't have that kind of cash."

The man shook his head reassuringly and breathed, "It's fine."

The words continued to spill from her mouth, "He'll fly us out of here in his _machine from hell_. We'll do a stopover on mainland and fly incognito back into the States, where we need to match your return to your cover story."

Oliver hesitated and exhaled slowly. He grimaced as he tried to find the right words of his discomfort. He knew it was his own mess to begin with, but he just couldn't deal with that. "Can't I just fly straight back? I don't feel like any detours or more lies..."

Felicity's bright smile widened as she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose. She shone like the sun as she reassured him, "I thought you might say that so I took the liberty of staging a couple of flight records and I intend to rearrange a couple more records to… Ehm, you don't really need to know all that. Short version: You'll be flying straight home."

The man blinked. He watched the woman before him not knowing what to say. She had a tendency to surprise him and save him in ways he didn't know he could be saved. She was a lighthouse on the horizon, guiding him with her light away from the sharp rocks and deceptive depths. He recovered and inclined his head, "Thank you, Felicity."

She waved off his gratitude and her vibrant, azure eyes clouded with heavy anxiety instead. She wrung her hands as her gaze flew between her friends and she exhaled, "FIY: I'm not thrilled about flying in that death machine again. I'm not sure it's going to hold up for the flight back to mainland. I've already seen my life pass before my eyes _twice_. Third time's the charm, they say, and I'm not sure I want to try and disprove that saying."

Diggle chuckled from his seated position beside her. His voice was warm and gentle as he spoke up, "It'll be fine, Felicity."

The woman shook her head and her long, golden ponytail danced through the air as she faced him. She wouldn't be swayed that easily to believe and fixed the man with a glare. "You're not the one who sat up front with the pilot, watching him struggle to keep us upright."

The ex-military man simply shrugged and returned the glare with a pointed look of his own. "I told you, you didn't have to sit up front."

"And I told you: it was the only seat with a seat belt! …But fair enough: I _won't_ be sitting up front on the flight back."

Oliver couldn't help but smile as he listened to his friends' gentle teasing fill his hideout and soothe him. They sounded so at ease around him that he could hardly believe they were still on the island. He saw them inside his mind - one dressed in a sharp suit, the other in a short, colourful dress standing opposite him in Starling City. As if all was back to normal, and their world hadn't crumbled to ash and dust only months before.

This was his purgatory, but John and Felicity were swiftly making this place more habitable than it had ever been in the past. He slowly withdrew to the shadows where he could listen and be content, but his escape didn't go unnoticed.

When their voices died down and the hollow existence of the island made itself apparent again, he chanced a glance over his shoulder. He was met with two pairs of worried eyes that looked at him quite apprehensively. Both seemed prepared to stop him in case he tried to run away. He didn't want them to worry about anything, so he hurriedly stopped and turned back around. He wasn't going anywhere, except _with_ them. Today and tomorrow, he would be by their side.

Felicity correctly read the look in his eyes and exhaled in visible relief. She took a slow step towards him as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but… I think we need to address the elephant in the room," she began and paused a beat as she looked around at the steel walls. "Or… airplane wreckage, as it is."

Though he knew what was to come, he decided to play the ignorant card he'd perfected in the theatrical role of Oliver Queen, billionaire son and playboy. "Meaning?"

"Your curricular activities at night. That didn't sound right, did it?" the young woman cringed and turned to gauge Diggle's reaction. The man merely shrugged in response.

Oliver clenched his hands where they relaxed against his thighs and tried to calm his mind. His gaze rested an inch above the top of her head as he slowly replied, "The Vigilante isn't going home, Felicity."

"Are you sure about this, Oliver?" it was John who raised the question and stepped forward to complete their circle in the middle of the airplane. Worry flashed in his dark eyes as he exchanged a look with the woman. "The city is in chaos. The people need a hero."

The man with the short scruff shook his head and met his body guard's gaze head on. "I'm not a hero, Diggle. They can do without me."

"I disagree."

"It's not your choice," Oliver's kept his voice strong and even. It wasn't meant as a threat, but he was certainly asking for the topic to be dropped. This was not the time nor the place for this. He needed to do this one step at a time, and wearing the hood was not a possibility at the moment. He wasn't sure it ever would be.

Diggle raised his hands and mentally backed down. As the mentor and friend that he was, he humbly said, "… I'm not going to force your hands, Oliver. You're right. It's your choice. I'll respect it, whatever you choose. Doesn't mean I have to agree with it, though."

The bearded man chuckled gently. "I can respect that."

Felicity clapped her hands together and jerked a thumb towards the exit. "Alright. If that's settled for now, I hope you'll excuse me."

As she took a step to the left, Oliver rapidly took a firm, long stride in her direction. "Where are you going?"

The woman froze in surprise and her eyes danced with confusion. "Out."

Oliver purposely got in between the blonde and the exit as she made to take another step forward. He shook his head and looked down at her. "Not on your own, you're not."

"You're _not_ coming with me," Felicity stubbornly disagreed and glared up at her friend. Despite the height difference, there was no denying the fact that she stood on equal ground and held the same amount of strength and power in their relationship. She looked both annoyed and amused at the same time for some reason. "I'll only be gone five minutes. _Tops_."

"_Why_?"

"… I need to use the restroom," she reluctantly admitted and seemed peeved he'd made her admit it aloud. She quietly fumed, "It's quite amusing considering that the amount I must have sweated out here is not exactly proportionate to the amount I've had to drink in the last 24 hours. There, satisfied with that answer? …I'd rather not have an audience."

The former vigilante hesitated, "Five minutes _tops._"

"Yeah, yeah, but I got to…" her voice trailed off and she ducked out of the plane without further ado. Oliver watched the slender woman as she walked across the small field and disappeared between a few trees. She was consumed by the thick green of the woods around them before long. The man held his gaze on the spot where he'd last seen her.

He heard the shuffling of feet and the rustle of fabric as Diggle moved to stand beside him in the open air. The dying sun had just begun to set behind the treeline and the dark shadows were growing longer by the minute. The two men stood side by side and listened to the sounds of nature calm them. Crickets chirped further away, a couple of birds sang from the treetops above and faintly they could hear the ocean smash against the rocks in the distance.

"She'll be alright," John spoke eventually and broke through his friend's reverie. When he got no response, he continued, "This was her idea, you know. She's the one who managed to track you down after all these months. She wouldn't let me go after you if she couldn't come, too."

Oliver's eyes never left the treeline ahead. "Why?"

"Because we care about you, Oliver," came the simple explanation.

The Queen heir sighed and turned to gaze up at his most loyal friend. The sentiment rang true in his ears and there was no point denying any of it, despite what he'd managed to tell himself during these past, solitary months. He could but take comfort from the reassurance and feel it slowly bring back the man he'd once been. The man he needed to be again. It would be an uphill battle, but Felicity and John would support him every step of the way. There were no words to describe how he felt about them in return, but he managed a heartfelt, "_Thank you_."

John offered him a crooked grin and inclined his head. "Anytime, man."

Oliver nodded sharply before his gaze turned back to the trees. His hand clenched anxiously once more beside his thigh and he shuffled restlessly from one foot to the other. He didn't particularly like the idea of Felicity wandering around alone in this purgatory. He knew she was clever and wouldn't have gone far from the plane wreckage, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if something were to happen to her it would be his fault. "… She's been gone for too long."

Diggle casually glanced down at his wrist watch. "Four minutes. At least give her another two before you barge out there. Didn't sound like she wanted any company."

Oliver turned on his heel and walked back inside to get his bow and quiver as he explained, "You don't know this island like I do. It's hell out there."

"And yet... you came back," Diggle pointed out as his friend returned to the entrance.

Oliver ignored the implication as he stepped into the evening air. There was no point explaining why he'd chosen to return here, and he preferred to stay focused on what lay ahead in the days to come anyway. Perhaps one day he would open up, but the thought felt remote and highly unlikely this evening.

He glanced back at the ex-military and said, "It's going to be dark soon. Difficult to find your way back unless you know this place."

John sighed. "Fine. But it's your funeral."

* * *

_More to come (and this piece might be continued down the line, as well)!_


	8. Unthinkable

_A/N: I haven't actually seen the season finale yet, but I've spoiled myself... (I couldn't resist). I've also seen __the__ Olicity scene. I personally liked how Oliver/Felicity developed during the episode. It leaves the door open for a slow burn in the coming season (that cannot come soon enough). I believe that even though it was a ploy, it wasn't a lie._

_This one-shot touches on the season finale a bit, but is set several months after. This is my suggestion (slightly OOC?) of what might be down the road (because any possible exploration of the O/F relationship on the show will be in a distant future, I think)._

_Spoilers: 2x23_

_Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Laurel Lance_

* * *

**Unthinkable**

Oliver's gaze flew across the room by force of habit. He'd heard most military personnel had a hard time dropping the same habit of making sure a place was clear and safe even after returning home from a mission. Oliver had never been in the military, but he'd picked up a few things during his years on the island and his night-time business. He always checked a room as he entered it and he was always prepared to act no matter what waited inside.

Tonight, the living room in the Queen manor was filled with investors and old family friends who had all united at the black-tie event to celebrate Oliver's recent investment with the company.

A year ago, when he'd just lost everything: his mother dead, his sister missing and his company fortune lost down the drain… He'd doubted if he'd ever be here again. As CEO of Queen Consolidated and proud owner of the manor once more. Nothing was the same as before, of course. His mother was still dead, and his sister absent from Starling City (at least he knew she was with Malcolm Merlyn now), but he'd turned his life around in other areas. The future looked just a little bit brighter where he stood.

He listened to the string quartet play soft, classical music his mother had used to love, as he straightened his pale tie and flattened a crease on his dress jack.

His gaze wandered across the tuxedo wearing men and women in long gowns, but soon landed on two familiar backs over by the bar. The slender woman on the right - Laurel Lance - wore her long, brown curls up in a fancy hairdo and a ruby colored dress to match her red-painted lips. The woman beside her - Felicity Smoak - wore her blonde hair up in a stylish ponytail and a one-shoulder, emerald dress that flowed to the ground like a gentle waterfall.

Oliver tilted his head to the side. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Felicity in green before.

She turned her head slightly to the side to listen to whatever Laurel was saying, and he noticed the lack of a smile. Felicity had been without one for a couple of days now, and the notion had started to gnaw at him. Felicity Smoak was always closer to a smile than a frown, but lately she'd been a bit distant and pensive, even around him.

As he saw Laurel excuse herself to mingle with the crowd, Oliver wasted no time. He shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled over to join the blonde by the bar.

She glanced up at him as she downed the last of her red wine and declined a refill. "Hey, Oliver."

"Felicity," he greeted softly. "That's a beautiful dress. Green's your color."

"Thank you," she smiled politely and turned fully towards him. The face was still a bit distant, but at least he had her full attention for a while. "Laurel took me dress shopping yesterday. She convinced me to buy it."

"Good call," Oliver offered, though he wanted to steer them away from the topic that threatened to keep them on a surface level. He had no desire to linger in their amiable standstill and decided to pry open the lid just a hint, "What were you and Laurel discussing just now?"

"Girl stuff," the blonde shrugged and her long, golden pony tail graced the bare, creamy skin of her shoulders. She flashed him a wide smile meant to disarm, but it didn't fool him for a second. He could see emotions simmering just beneath a thin veneer as she turned to step away from him.

Oliver squinted as he followed her like a shadow. He wouldn't let her escape. He'd seen the spark in her eyes diminish over the past few days, and he wanted to know what or who had caused it. Perhaps he could undo it if he knew. His hand gently reached out to her elbow as he breathed, "_Fe-li-ci-ty_…"

She allowed herself to be pulled over to a corner of the grand chamber, where they were almost hidden by the billowing curtains and just out of reach from nosy eavesdroppers.

Oliver didn't know what to say, but fixed her with an imploring gaze. He hoped she could see his sincere desire to help, and he was rewarded with a small sigh as she clenched her jaw briefly. The impassive expression fell away to reveal the genuine feelings that hid beneath the surface. She exhaled as if the dam had broken and she couldn't postpone the flood that followed. The truth needed to be out, and it swept over her lips with speed and grace, "I broke up with Dick."

The man blinked confounded. He hadn't seen that coming. He'd been sure that Felicity's relationship with the other man had been going steady. Now that he thought about it, however, their newest ally in the vigilante business had made few appearances this week. But they'd all been civil and warm both in the field and back in the lair. There had been no tell-tale sign of anything having gone awry - besides the woman's fewer smiles, that was. He opened his mouth but swiftly closed it. "... Oh."

Felicity smiled tightly and explained with the speed of lightning, "It was last week, actually. I didn't tell you or anyone because… Well, I don't know. We had enough on our plates with the Triad and Helena's escape. I didn't want to add to our list of problems, and we needed Nightwing's help. It was a mutual decision and we're still friends. Like you and Laurel. It's good."

"I'm sorry, Felicity... " Oliver breathed and squeezed her elbow in mute support. Words failed him and he silently cursed himself for not being better prepared for this. He should have seen the clues, he should have been there to comfort her earlier.

"Laurel found out. Actually, I told her when we were dress shopping," the woman continued, completely unaware of her friend's inner turmoil. "You know how she came to me after you two broke up? _Again_, I mean. We had a little chat about that then, and I turned to her for this. It felt good to clear the air. No big deal. I'm fine, Oliver, really. It's not like we'd even exchanged 'I love you's."

The bearded man wasn't so easily convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You know, it's funny…" she hesitated on the precipice and her words danced in the small space between them.

Oliver inclined his head and tried to catch her eye once more. "What?"

"Laurel said… you might have feelings for me. Tried to sell 'us' as being a winning idea. Nearly had me convinced, too, with her lawyer-talk. She's good at that," as the blonde rambled, her voice grew impossibly quicker and raised an octave. In what appeared to be a move to calm herself, she reached for a small entree carried by one of the waiters who passed by their secluded area just then. "Of course, I told her that the idea – you and me – was-"

"_Nuts_."

Felicity blinked up at her company. "Almost. The word I used was 'unthinkable'."

"I meant that the cake has nuts in it." Oliver smiled as he took the plate from her hands and placed it back onto the waiter's tray once more. He nodded to the west-clad man and the waiter swiftly left the two alone.

"_Oh!_ …" the woman breathed as she watched the waiter vanish in the midst of people. "Thanks."

Oliver wet his lips and searched his mind for the appropriate way to handle this. He wanted to be delicate, but found words and reason blend into an unrecognizable mass inside his brain. He exhaled slowly and decided to not over-think this. "You've used that word before."

"It's only the polite thing to say after being rescued from a vicious anaphylactic shock – believe me, it would _not_ have been pretty," The beautiful woman frowned and her ramble was far more protective than the rest of her words. This time, he knew she was hiding behind it, wearing her words like armour from the troubles inside her heart.

"That's not the word I was referring to, and you know it."

Felicity's small smile was wiped from her face in an instant. With no plate to occupy her hands, she fiddled with the cuff-link on his left sleeve instead. Oliver glanced down and wondered if she was even aware of what she was doing. She clearly saw his eyes dip and when she noticed the path his gaze had traveled, she immediately let go. Her cheeks blushed crimson, but she still held his gaze boldly. "We don't have to have this talk."

"I know."

She waited a beat, but when he said nothing else she simply nodded. "… Okay then."

Oliver could see the defeat in her cobalt eyes as she lowered her head and moved to step away. He gently reaffirmed his grip on her elbow and grimaced to himself. She had given him an opening, and now thought he was taking the easy way out. _Again_. He didn't mean to keep her at arm's distance. This was an opportunity that wouldn't come again, and he couldn't let it slip through his fingers like sand as he had so many other moments. His touch made her pause and look back up at him.

Oliver inhaled and decided to take the plunge. If nothing more, she deserved to know the full truth. "It's not unthinkable, Felicity. It never was. But… I'm not sure we're ready."

"Why not?" she asked and her eyes filled with cloudy emotion. Something told him that it wasn't the first time she'd asked herself that question. In truth, he'd asked himself the same thing over and over the past year. "You have your company and fortune back, the new lair is up and running, there's no threat to Starling City, Dig and Lyla have a baby girl and the christening is in a week, you and I will be godparents to the same charming toddler, Laurel's doing progress as Black Canary, you have visitation rights to your son, I've resolved some issues with my dad…"

Oliver grimaced and shook his head. He shuffled from one foot to the other as he released a short breath. She painted a pretty picture, but nothing was ever that simple in their world. "We never know when someone might strike Starling next, Felicity."

"There's always going to be something to keep us apart, if that's what you're looking for," she exhaled in irritated amusement. "I think 'not being ready' is an excuse to you. We'll always be in danger because of our nightly activities. That's not suddenly going to change. I'm just saying… in the grand scheme of things, life isn't so bad right now. If anything, everything we've accomplished and overcome this past year indicates we _are _ready…" her eyes blazed with conviction, but when she noticed his small smirk, she suddenly backpedalled. "Not that I'm advocating here or anything. Just… repeating a few of the arguments Laurel used."

Oliver sighed, but found he couldn't quite shake the smile that lingered in the corner of his mouth. "You really sold that, you know."

"I did?" she questioned almost timidly and evidently recalled the words just as plainly as he did.

"... Dig had the same talk with me after Laurel and I ended things for good."

"You never told me that."

The man frowned down at his company. He wasn't sure if she was referring to the men having a heart to heart, or the notion that a romantic future was definitely out of the option pile for Laurel and Oliver. He decided not to push for a clearer interpretation as he swallowed his pride and said, "I'm telling you now… Diggle seemed to think we needed a bit of growing, but that we were heading in the same direction."

She tilted her head to the side as her big, blue eyes bore into his. He could see hope shine somewhere deep within her soul, pushing brazenly to get to the surface. "Do you… think he was right?"

"Do you think Laurel was right?" Oliver quickly countered.

Felicity mock-glared up at the Queen heir. "That's not a fair reply."

The man grinned. "… Yes."

"… Is that you agreeing with me that it wasn't a fair reply _or_ are you giving me a proper one?"

"Yes, I think he has a point," Oliver nodded but faltered. He closed his eyes tight and let the truth spill from his mouth. "I can't… I don't know how to do this right. I've never been good at relationships, and I don't want to get your hopes up, Felicity. I might screw this up royally, and-"

"Royally because your last name is 'Queen'?" she interrupted with a hint of a challenge in her tone. She tilted her head to the side and seemed willing to wait until he stopped kicking himself over past-mistakes before she would let the subject drop.

Oliver couldn't help the relief that mixed with his worry then. At least one of them believed in him. He tried to draw strength from her offered conviction as he clarified, "… If we're even going to discuss this honestly, I need you to know one thing. I _want_ to do this right, but I can't make any promises to you."

The grin on her magenta colored lips widened and illuminated her entire face. She grabbed hold of the calloused hand that still rested on her bare elbow and assured, "I'm not asking for any promises. How about you just give me a chance? _Us_ a chance?"

Oliver glanced down at the warm pressure on his knuckles and felt her light and carefree smile fill him with hope for tomorrow. He grinned down at her and said, "I could do that. Can you?"

"I'll think about it," she winked.

"How about you think about it over dinner with me? I think we've been here long enough. The guys can handle this on their own."

She beamed up at him. "Big Belly Burger?"

Oliver chuckled at the proposed venue and playfully teased, "We're a bit overdressed for that place. I was thinking more along the lines of a Michelin starred restaurant. Or something with 'La' or 'El' in the title. That's always a good sign it's an expensive place."

"Show off," Felicity grinned. "I'm ready to leave if you are."

The man offered her his arm as he extended his other hand in the direction of the exit. "Lead the way."

* * *

In the opposite end of the room, Diggle's eyes followed his friends as they crossed the room arm in arm. The couple positively beamed and seemed to have eyes for no one but the other as they walked past all the other honored guests. That the host of the party would leave early didn't seem like a surprise to anyone when it happened on the arm of a beautiful woman. It seemed most people still believed in his billionaire personality that had proved a hard stamp to remove.

John smiled to himself. The two of them certainly deserved some genuine happiness after everything. He knew better than anyone what obstacles they had faced, and how they'd always landed firmly on the other side together. They made quite the team. He'd seen them both struggle with their own personal demons this past year – Oliver's break up with Laurel had been nasty with the revelation that the man had a young son fathered while Oliver and Laurel had been going out the first time, Felicity, too, had had a hard time learning the truth about her father's absence – but still they stood united at the finish line. They'd certainly grown, together and apart, and maybe it was their time.

John glanced down as he heard a pair of heels step up to him. He looked at the striking face of Laurel Lance. The attorney wore a bright smirk on her red lips and Diggle felt the last remnants of worry wash off of him. He'd feared the woman would be jealous and petty about this, but it seemed the last break up between her and Oliver had done the trick. They were both done living in the past, loving an ideal that held no future, and had set their sights on a brighter tomorrow. Her relationship with Oliver had been cemented as a strong friendship, but nothing more.

"Pay up, John." The young woman smirked and raised her palm towards the tuxedo wearing man.

"Damn, I thought it would take at least another six months," the body guard grumbled but couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he handed her the wagered sum.

Laurel stuffed the cash into her handbag and looked up at her friend with intrigued eyes. "Really? I got the feeling it was long overdue."

Diggle nodded as his gaze returned to the front door, where he caught a glimpse of Oliver leading his lady out. He smirked. "It sure was."

* * *

_More to come!_


End file.
